User blog:Degritone/Imad, the Tethered Soul
Imad, the Tethered Soul is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities over the next 5 seconds. Additionally, taking damage causes his tether to his original form to grow stronger, increasing his max health by 1. This bonus is doubled against champions and large monsters. |details |targeting='Sudden Regeneration' is a self-buff ability. |spelleffects= |additional= }} Imad's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and tethers him to his attack target for 3 seconds, but cost health. He gains movement speed equal to a percentage of the tethered enemy's movement speed. If the tethered enemy moves more than 500 range away, the tether breaks. |leveling= % current health}} % max health)}} % target movement speed |cooldown=1 }} | }} Imad jumps to a target enemy, rooting them as he travels, and deals magic damage to them upon arrival, tethering himself to them for 3 seconds. If the enemy moves more than 500 range away during this time, they take the same damage again and are stunned. |leveling= max health)}} max health)}} seconds |cost=4% |range=650 |costtype=current health |cooldown= }} | }} Imad steals the life force from an enemy, dealing magic damage to and slowing them by 25% for 3 seconds, healing for the damage done. This tethers him to the enemy for 3 seconds. He continues to steal the life force of the enemy while tethered to them, dealing magic damage over the duration and healing for the damage done. If they move 500 range away from him, the tether is broken. This damage is capped against monsters. |leveling= target max health)}} target max health)}} |cost= % |costtype=current health |range=650 |cooldown= }} | }} Imad tethers himself to every enemy champion in range for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage to them, which is decreased for each champion caught by this ability. They are slowed by 100% if they move more than 500 range away, and cannot move more than 500 range away if they are caught by another tether during this time. Moving pulls dual tethered enemies along with him. Tethered enemies take 5% less damage from allies, but 20% more damage from Imad. |leveling= % % per 80 AP)}} max health)}} % % per 80 AP)}} max health)}} |range=500 |cost= % |costtype=current health |cooldown = }} | }} Change Log V0.1 * Created V0.2 * W ** Health scaling max health)}} > max health)}} ** Total health scaling max health)}} > max health)}} * E ** Enemy max health damage > ** Enemy max health tether damage target max health)}} > target max health)}} ** Total enemy max health damage target max health)}} > target max health)}} * R ** Health scaling % max health)}} > % max health)}} ** Cost % current health > % current health V0.3 * Passive ** Heal twice cost > 4% max health. ** Taking damage increases his max health by 1, and 2 against champions and large monsters. * Q ** Toggle off removed. * R ** Range > 500 * Stats ** Health per level removed ** Base health 509.95 > 575 V0.4 * R ** Now deals less damage for each enemy caught. ** Cooldown > * Fixed some general wording issues. V0.5 * Q ** MS buff % enemy MS > % enemy MS * R ** Scaling duration > 3 seconds ** Now slows people outside 500 range by 100%, and works like it did before for anyone caught by another tether. V0.6 * R ** Total max health scaling % max health)}} > % % per 80 AP)}} max health)}} ** Minimum max health scaling % max health)}} > % % per 80 AP)}} max health)}} Category:Custom champions